Life as a Single Parent
by LovelyLiliana101
Summary: After getting drunk at a party, Marinette ran into a guy. A couple weeks later, she found out she was pregnant. Now 5 year after the pregnancy, she's still single, and the father doesn't even know he's a father. But, Emma wants a father. So, she really wished she hadn't fled from the father of her daughter's house in the middle of the night, with no way to contact him.


"Mommy, Mommy!"

"Yes, Emma?"

"Can we go to Grandpa's and Grandma's?"

"I don't see why not."

She sent her daughter a quick smile, before holding her hand out for Emma's. Emma quickly grabbed her hand, before she practically dragged her mother out the door.

The bell above the bakery door jingled, announcing to Tom and Sabine that someone had arrived. Sabine glanced up from the cash register to see a man enter her bakery, being chased by dozens of paparazzi. He pulled up his hood, took a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket, and locked the door before they could enter.

"Sorry about that." He said, wiping his hands on his pants, and then walking towards the front counter."Also, could I order 2 dozen macarons?"

"Sure dear. What flavors?"

"Surprise me."

He finds a nearby table and sits down to wait.

"Emma, slow down!"

Emma was running down the sidewalk, pulling Marinette along with her. When its time to cross the street she stops, making Marinette almost fall over. As soon as she sees it clear, she starts running again, going straight into the bakery.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" She says, running up to the counter, Marinette abandoned at the doorway.

"Emma! What a lovely surprise!"

Marinette comes up behind Emma and lifts her up over the counter, handing her to Sabine, who puts her back on the ground.

"Grandma, can I help with the register?"

"I don't know, Sweetie, there's about to be a big rush."

"Please, Gandma? Pretty please?"

She gave her, her best kitten eyes.

"Oh, I suppose so." She said, giving in.

"Yay!"

"But first, Sweetie, could you go in the kitchen and find Grandpa? He's going to give you some boxes to give to a customer."

"Okay!"

Emma runs to the back, and Marinette steps forward.

"Hey, Maman."

"Hello, dear. What brings you two by today?"

"Emma just wanted to stop by ...Again."

"Really? What's going on with her?"

"I don't know. But recently, all she's been talking about is Father's Day."

"Why?"

"She said all her friends were talking about it in school, and that she wants to celebrate it too. Ever since then she's been on a 'quest' to find him."

"Why don't you just tell her who her father is?"

"Maman, I haven't even told you yet!"

"And I'm sure you have your reasons, but Emma deserves the right to at least know who he is."

Just then, Emma returned, two pastry boxes in her hands.

"I have them, Grandma!" She said, excitedly.

She held them up proudly.

"Careful, Sweetie! Now go bring them over to that nice young man over there." She pointed to him, Emma using the side door to deliver them.

Meanwhile, Marinette was looking at the stranger in a weird hat and glasses combo, hunched over, waiting for his macarons. She couldn't help but feel like she knew him from somewhere. She shook her head, deciding to instead make sure Emma didn't drop the pastry boxes. She's still not sure if Emma's inherited her clumsiness.

After Emma successfully hands the man his pastries, she goes back over the her Grandmother. Marinette calls out that she's going back to her old room for a few minutes, before tripping on something— or rather, someone.

"Ah!"

"Wow, are you okay?" He asked, helping her up.

And now she's sure she's met him before because his voice sounded so familiar.

"Uh, yeah, I'm used to it. Hey, do I... Know... You." Her voice was getting lower and lower towards the end of the sentence, because yes she did know him, but not for the reason others would think.

"No, I don't think so."

And then she started freaking out.

"Oh my god! No this is NOT HAPPENING! NOT HAPPENING!"

And she kept freaking out for another solid five minutes.

"Um, Miss, are you okay?" He asked after she calmed down.

"No! Uh, I mean, yes?" She laughed nervously.

Then she took a deep breath.

"Do you not remember me, Adrien?"

"Um..."

She sighed.

"Six years ago. The bar two blocks from here. We—"

"Marinette?"

She smiled.

"Hi."

"You know, I was always curious why you left my house in the middle of the night."

"Family emergency."

"Oh. Um..."

She quirked an eyebrow.

"That girl's father. Did you meet him after that night?"

"Um... Not exactly. Why're you curious?"

"Well that night might not have meant anything to you, it was honestly one of the best nights of my life."

Her jaw dropped in shock, her face a dark shade of red.

"I haven't dated since."

"M-Me neither." She replied, looking him in the eye. His face showed deep confusion.

"Adrien... Emma's your child."

This time, it was his jaw dropping.

"She- I- What?"

Now he felt even more confused.

"That night... We created Emma."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't have your phone number, and I had no way to contact you. I hadn't seen you since."

Meanwhile, back in the bakery Sabine had heard everything. She quietly told Emma to come here, and then whispered something in her ear.

Emma nodded her head, a happy smile on her face.

She went through the bakery, and right to her mother.

"Mommy! Mommy!" She said.

Marinette smiled, and Adrien just stared at Emma in both awe and shock, " Come on! Come on! We need to go find daddy! Maybe he's in the park!" She said, trying to pull her mother out of her chair.

"Emma, Sweetie, come here." She said, sitting her daughter on her lap. She looked at the man sitting in front of her, so Emma did the same.

"Emma... This is your father."


End file.
